The HunGIR Games
by Artistical Author
Summary: Zim is chosen for the Irken Hunger Games, "The HunGIR Games" after he tells the Tallests. The Tallests think of it as a way to rid of Zim.- So Zim, you just got your one way ticket to death, good luck...And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor :3
1. Chapter 1, Movie Night

**I'm new when it come to publishing fanfiction, I think I've got it right. I do not own Invader Zim and the Hunger Games. I do own the upcoming OCs in the story. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

One night, on Earth, Invader Zim and his robot, GIR, were holding their weekly movie night. It was GIR's turn to choose, and he chose "The Hunger Games". Zim sat watching his arms crossed, GIR sat next to him, gripping the couch, anxious to see the next moment. As the credits rolled, Zim laughed. "What?" GIR asked, looking at his master.

"Stupid humans. I could win that filthy competition in five minutes!" Zim laughed, getting off the couch. "GIR, come down to the lab with me. I told the Tallests I would call tonight about the experiment with the serum," Zim said, getting into one of his lab entrances, GIR jumped and latched himself to Zim's head. In the elevator, Zim picked him off, and placing him at his feet. "Well, I have to say. That's my type of movie. Humans killing off others to become the winner? Ha, pathetic,"

"They could name it after ME!" GIR said, random as ever. Zim nodded.

"Yes...Yes, they could," As the elevator arrived at the labs, Zim went up to a panel and pressed a button. A live feed of the Tallests came up. Red sighed.

"What is it Zim?"

"Hello, my Tallests," Zim saluted. "My latest experiment with the growth serum has improved over the last few days, and I'd like to show you the results. GIR!" Zim shouted. The little robot fell from the ceiling, holding a canister. When Zim opened it, only a few drops of it were left, he looked back up at GIR, GIR had splatters of blue all over his face. Zim scowled. "It has appeared to be terminated...But um-oh yes! GIR and I just watched this pathetic human movie called, "The Hunger Games" based off of some human book. Where two teenage tributes from twelve districts are forced into a competition to fight to the death until there is one victor. That, my Tallest, is pretty neat, huh?" The Tallests stared blankly at the information they had just received. Tallest Red finally spoke.

"Uh huh. Thank you for reporting in Zim," He cut the transmission.

"Imagine. An Irken version! Two Invaders from each sector of our known universe, compeiting against each other to the death until there is only one victor. That's just-" Purple piped up, then pausing. Red picked up.

"Just the way to get rid of Zim," The Tallests grinned manically. In the back of the main navigation room, a hooded figure, tall as the Tallests, stood in the entry way, listening to every word the Tallests said.

"I feared this day would come," the figure whispered, hurrying away from the entry way.


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome Home

Zim sat at Skool, sulking in his desk as he read a human book. "The Hunger Games? Seriously?" Spoke a voice. Zim put down his book to see Dib giving him a pathetic human look.

"I watched the hideous human movie and I thought I would read its pathetic book counterpart," Dib rolled his eyes as Zim started reading his book again. As Zim read on, the book's main character, Katniss, was the head of her family after her father died in the mines. Katniss had unknowingly prepared herself for the Hunger Games. An annoying bell rang. Skool was over, like that. Zim scowled, putting the book in his desk, then walking out of Skool. He trudged all the way to his base, closed the door, and laid on the couch next to GIR. "I don't know about you GIR, but I had a long day," GIR sat there, unmoving, then gave a sigh. The T.V. Screen fuzzed, then a feed of the Tallests appeared. Zim stood up.

"Attention all Irkens! In a few weeks, two soldiers from the twelve sectors of the Irken Empire will be put in a fight to the death battle. Only one victor will arise. The following soldiers will be transported to an Irken preparation room to be given a brief overview on what to do, then cleaned up for the opening parade tonight on Conventia's south side. There, Irken viewers can decide whom to sponsor and pick favorites out of the tributes, the tributes will be presented on Conventia tonight. Now, the tributes! Sector 1, Tep and Chin. Sector 2, Spleen and Gorf. Sector 3, Tak and Skoodge. Sector 4, Sloodge and Tim. Sector 5, Aard and Wallo. Sector 6, Fyr and Schall. Sector 7, Kyre and Herve. Sector 8, Dai and Imk. Sector 9, Faci and Oxs. Sector 10, Shae and Goi. Sector 11, Rod and Utro. Lastly, Sector 12, Zim and Ere! Stay tuned tonight for the presentation parade of The HunGIR Games!" With that, the transmission cut. GIR waved his arms rapidly.

"They named it after me!"

"Wait, I was called, so shouldn't I-" Zim said. He spoke to soon. A purple tractor beam zapped him from the T.V. and molecularly transported him to the Irken prep room. Zim stood, shocked in a dark room. A small Irken sat in a chair, when she walked up to Zim, she was half his size, she held up her hand.

"I'm Ere," she said, almost squeaking. Zim put her hand down.

"Zim, what are we doing here?"

* * *

**It was a pain in the butt to come up with names**


	3. Chapter 3, Preparation

Ere shrugged. Ere had purple eyes, she seemed like any other Irken female, but seemed more tomboyish. "Our mentor is supposed to be here-" Ere started. A door opening silenced her. A older-looking Irken staggered into the room, falling on the arm of the couch. Ere gave herself a facepalm. "-And they gave us the drugged mentor. Well played, my Tallests," Ere muttered. Zim was confused. Was there something Ere knew that he didn't. She had a really suspicious nature to her, but she masked it with her tomboy part. Zim smirked at her like he decoded her secret message. She looked around nervously. "What? The Tallests are always doing odd things these days, I mean, aren't they?" She said. Zim shrugged off his presumption about her. When the older Irken looked up, he spluttered out a few words.

"Stylists...Take...You," Zim made a suspicious face. He turned to Ere, who sat on the arm of the chair. She shrugged, but obviously pondered on the words.

"The stylists will be here any second," she said, looking at her hands. Two claws dropped from the ceiling. Pulling the tributes up into transportable pipes and in the blink of an eye, they were in the peeping rooms. Two ridiculous looking Irkens covered with glittering tattoos stood at an examination table. One spoke.

"You're Zim right? I'm Tyo and this is Embella, we're your stylists, and if you don't mind, we'll start cleaning you up for the ceremony tonight,"

(An hour later)

Tyo and Embella had Zim strip off his uniform. Zim ducked his head as the two stylists cleaned his skin, shined his PAK, and smoothed down his antennae. Tyo and Embella sighed at the "masterpiece" they had cleaned. Zim narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, his head still ducked. He obviously hated the fact he was being looked after, just like the control brain watched over him when he was a very, very young smeet, let alone cleaned. "Darling, you look absolutely presentable! Wait until Orman teaches you the strategies of the games,"

"You mean the old, drugged guy? I'll pass," Zim said. Tyo threw him a towel.

"Yeah. Orman is one of 'those guys'," Tyo said. "But Cerra will clear up a lot. Just for being the Sector 12 stylist, she surprised me,"

"Cerra? Is she another stylist?"

"Why yes! She designs the outfits. She originally worked on a new design for the Irken apparel, but the Tallests singled her out," Embella said.

"Yes. That's true," spoke a new voice. A female Irken with charms dangling from her antennae and golden specks surrounding her navy green eyes. "Hello Zim, I'm Cerra. Sit down will you?" She asked, waving the other two stylists out of the room.

"Now, I don't know your taste in apparel. But this is my sketch of your parade outfit, you'd also wear this in the arena," Cerra held up a drawing of an Irken in the standard Irken Invader uniform, but the Irken was enveloped with a trenchcoat that went into points at the end, the sleeves, instead of being a light pink, were a gray color, and the neck piece on the coat were shaped like the crescent moon on Earth. Zim nodded. "Yes, that would be fine,"

"Yeah, the Tallests didn't want to see the Invader uniform, but when I presented my idea to them, they approved of it," Cerra said, with the wave of her hand, a box came up on a table. She pulled out the black trenchcoat she was talking about. Zim slipped it on.

"Hmmm, not bad. I just have to wear this when I'm in public right?" Cerra shrugged.

"More or less, usually when you're televised to the public, so yeah. Oh, we have to be at Conventia in an hour, we should hurry," Zim nodded, following Cerra out.


	4. Chapter 4, On Parade

Zim tugged at his uncomfortable collar, loosening it. Ere, wearing a magenta hood over her dress-top. Sat on the hovercraft. All the tributes waited in a garage, waiting to be shown in public, all sectors had their own hovercrafts, all the tributes wearing something Invader related. "Zim!" Called an accented voice. Zim turned to see Tak and Skoodge walking toward him.

"Tak?! Skoodge?!" Zim exclaimed. Tak looked like she normally did, but was given goggles that she put above her eyes and not over them. Skoodge wore a scarf around his neck, a pink scarf.

"Nice trenchcoat, looks like Dib's!" Tak snickered, folding her arms. Skoodge folded his arms, seemingly trying to play along with Tak's act of dominance. "But no matter, I'm going to crush you in the games. Then after I win, I'm going to become the Invader I was meant to be," She boasted, then swinging her tunic's tail behind her as she walked back to Sector 3's hovercraft. Skoodge shrugged, following Tak. The garage door opened, there was a crowd on both sides of the track. As the Sector 12 hovercraft wen to out, Ere smiled and waved to the crowd, then nudged Zim in the side as he stood there.

"If you wave, you might get sponsors. Sponsors equal survival, got that Zim? Survival. A chance," she said, before looking back to the waving crowd. Zim reluctantly waved to parts of the crowd. The track was engulfed with the applauds, screams, and talk of the crowd, planning on who to sponsor. The hovercrafts stopped as they approached the docked Massive. On a balcony stood the Tallests.

"Hello, brave Irken tributes, in the next three days, you will train for the Games, and-" Red announced, before turning to Purple. "What was the quote again?"

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Purple finished, Red nodded. The hovercrafts docked back in the garage and the stylists ran over to their sectors' tributes. Ere flipped off her hood. Cerra nodded.

"Well played you two. Hope you both can fight as good as you look," Ere pondered on Cerra's comment.

"I'm still training to become an Irken Elite," Ere shrugged.

"I've been trained under the Irken Elite, I know all of the tactics," Zim smirked. Ere kicked him in the ankle.

"Betcha didn't know about that tactic? Did you?" Ere smiled, looking at her fellow tribute suffer.

"Nope," Zim said in pain, clutching his ankle.


	5. Chapter 5, The Briefing

That night, back at the apartment the Tributes' were staying at, Zim stirred his lik-a-maid stick in the sugar he was eating. Ere dropped down on the balcony. "Zim, you gotta come see this, the view is great!" She said. Zim got up and climbed from the balcony onto the roof. Stars glowed like street lights, spacecraft flew everywhere. Zim nodded.

"Not too bad. What chances of survival do you think you have in the Games?"

"I don't know. I don't care what that old coot says, I'm sticking to my own plan. Isolating myself from the other tributes and fending for myself. I think I'll go far if I let the others do the killing for me,"

"Yeah. I guess I would only kill if I had to. I mean, we're killing off our species just for entertainment, and no one's concerned whatsoever," Ere looked hopefully at him.

"I agree. And it's not fair, I don't even know why the decided to hold it in the first place," Zim nodded, now understanding the mistake he had brought upon Ere and the others. And himself.

"Well, I want to see if out mentor isn't actually drugged or not,"

"I'd like to see him normal," snickered Ere. Jumping off the roof, the mentor staggered around the room. Zim tapped the mentor.

"Look, uh, Orman, or whatever your name is- Undrug yourself so you can actually brief us on what to do,"

"Yeah," Ere said, shoving him onto the couch. Orman wheezed and coughed.

"Look, the games is a free for all. Don't run toward the pile of stuff, grab whatever you find useful around you and run into cover. Second, look for a source of food. Third, see about weapons. That's my strategies I'd find useful," Orman coughed. Ere shoved him back down as he tried to get up. She shrugged.

"Works for me," she said, walking off to her quarters. Zim sat down, back at his sugar bowl, trying to will himself to eat something. A hand was pressed on his shoulder. Cerra.

"You might want to settle in or something, training's tomorrow morning, and trust me, it will beat you up. It's more hardcore than Irken Elite training," Zim nodded, taking his bowl to his quarters. He laid on a couch lazily and sucked on the lik-a-maid stick. Still trying to get himself to eat.


	6. Chapter 6, Training for the Games

Zim was jolted awake by the knock at his door. It was rare that he fell asleep since he was always busy. "Training's in an hour, your training suit is in the closet," Cerra called. Zim groaned as he got out of his sleepy posture. As Cerra said, in the closet was the training uniform. A black shirt with red and gray stripes on the arms with matching shorts. He trudged out of his quarters sleepily. Ere sat with her arms crossed and her head ducked.

"I hate this," she muttered. Cerra poured something.

"You only have to wear the uniform for training, you don't have to wear it all day Ere," Cerra said. Zim sighed with relief. One more concern off his mind. Cerra rolled her eyes. Ere shook her head.

"No. It's not the stupid uniform-Well, kind of. But I just don't like how unfair the games sound. Killing off our own species? Some day we'll all be gone, picked off at this rate. Heck, how'd they even come across the idea?" Ere retorted. "Pfft, I'd like to smack the guy who came up with it," Zim's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah, me too," he said. Cerra shoved something toward them.

"Eat you guys, you'll need your strength,"

(Training Day 1)

Down in the gyms, the other tributes stood, motionless, utter silence. A trainer stepped up. "Hello tributes, I'm Walkor and I run the gyms. All stations are open but I have some rules. One, no physical contact, I mean fighting, save that for the Games. If you'd like to practice, consult me. That's all I don't wanna see, keep it clean. Day ends at 5:00," Breaking up, most of the stronger tributes in line to practice against Walkor. Ere stood next to Zim.

"Anything you're interested in?" She asked, almost pinned to his side. He nodded his head toward a station.

"Basic survival skills looks handy," After two hours of setting and perfecting snares and traps, Zim realized Ere had wandered off. He got up, looking for her. She had taken off her glove and painted on her arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Look at this," Ere said, putting her hand up to a tree. Her painted skin blended into the tree. Zim nodded. He picked up and bow and arrow, aimed and shot at the target. A few inches off from the center point. Ere nodded her head. "Not bad,"

"I didn't even know I was capable of doing that. I mean, they'll probably have blasters,"

"LUNCH BREAK," Walkor shouted.

After they ate, Zim tried throwing knives with Ere. Ere got one very close to the center, Zim got one on the opposite side. Ere turned out to be great with identifying plants. Zim surprisingly was very agile, and could climb upside down without his PAK's spider legs.

(Day 1 Over)

Back at the 12th floor, Zim immediately put his regular clothes in, as did Ere. Zim rested on the couch, sleepily closing his eyes. "You're better than I thought you'd be. I don't plan on having any ally, but I'd be glad to have you as one,"

"Thanks. How old are you anyways?"

"13, you?" Ere piped.

"16, you're really young," He said, concerned.

"I told you. This is unfair on so many levels," she said, Zim smiled. He got up and got one of his bowls of sugar. "But, I guess life has its good times," she said with a dreamy look.

"Which is?"

"Being in the Irken Elite. I'm still training, but I want to become an Invader. So, an Irken can dream, right?" Zim shrugged.

"I guess,"

"Have you ever had anything good happen to you Zim?"

"Hmm, well, I-I don't think anything good has ever happened to me,"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I wreak havoc wherever I go, even if it's unintentional. Let's see, I plunged Irk into darkness when I was two minutes old-"

"No way! You were two minutes old when that happened? Ha!"

"I killed Tallest Miyuki when I was a scientist on Vort,"

"You-you killed Tallest Miyiki? But-but I, never mind,"

"I killed Tallest Spork when I was in the Irken Elite. I almost destroyed Irk in Operation Impending Doom One, and I was sent to Earth as a banishment, so, no happiness there," Ere almost looked sad for him, she leaned against his leg, being small she is. When Zim pulled away, he turned toward Ere. "When it's Dinner, have Cerra call me," Ere nodded. Zim walked to his quarters. Still willing himself to eat, he sucked on the lik-a-maid stick, he dunked it back in, each time slower and slower, until he stopped, his eyes half-closed, he placed a hand on his stomach, falling asleep.

A sharp knock at the door woke Zim from his nap. Cerra of course, telling him to come to dinner, she got up and walked up. He willed himself not to fall asleep at the table. Cerra piped up. "After the One-on-One skills interview with the gamemakers, that night is when Kig interviews you before the games the day after," she said. Zim nodded sleepily. Ere didn't care. Embella struck conversation.

"Why so tired?" Zim shrugged, Ere was motionless. Zim got back up and went back to his room. He laid curled on the couch, on the edge of sleep.

(Training Day 2)

"Up Zim! I let you sleep in today, thirty minutes until Training," Zim groaned, getting up. He got into the Irken shower in his quarters. The cleansing liquid that came out was like earth water, but was different. Curious as Zim got he started pressing the buttons on the panel, usually making him too cold or too hot, or smell too good. He just jumped out, thinking the shower woke him up to some degree. He got in his uniform and ate something before standing in the elevator with Ere.

"Did you shower? You smell better than usual," Zim scratched his head.

"Yeah, the panel of buttons was so confusing, I wasted fifteen minutes for nothing," Ere shrugged at his comment. Just another normal day of practice, perfecting shots with the bow for Zim. Touching up on her plant knowledge for Ere, and the two of them throwing knives at the end of the day.

(Day 2 Over)

"Tomorrow morning is the skills interview, and then the interview that night and the Games in the noon. I have something planned for the interview tomorrow night, I'll show my plans tomorrow at lunch when you receive your scores," Cerra said. Zim nodded, before walking back to his room, Ere followed.

"What skill are you going to show the Gamemakers?" She asked.

"Shooting. You?" Zim said, laying down on the couch.

"Throwing knives," Ere answered, sitting by his feet, she got back up. "I'll be right back," She walked out, Zim followed her to her quarters. Ere pulled down a screen, pressed a button, and a link popped up. Zim hid behind the corner. Ere stood, looking at the screen, which Zim couldn't see.

"What's the plan, Ere?"

"He's shooting arrows. He's smart, he won't mess it up. You truly have control Mi?"

"You've never doubted me before,"

"I trust you. See you in a day or so,"

"Bye Ere," Ere closed down her screen with the mysterious voice. Zim snuck out of the room, going into his own quarters, flopped on the couch. Waiting to tell Ere. She came back in.

"Who were you talking to?" Ere's eyes widened.

"Oh you didn't!"

"I did," Zim said, smirking. Ere narrowed her eyes.

"You don't need to know yet. Not yet," she said quietly. Zim threw his head back onto the arm of the couch.

"Too many secrets," he said under his breath. Ere rolled her eyes.

"I'll have Cerra call you for dinner,"

(Training Day 3)

Zim and Ere sat in silence as they waited to be called. "Zim," called an announcer. Zim got up and walked to the door.

"Zim," Ere peeped. "Good luck," He nodded.

"You too," He shut the door behind him. A balcony with the masked gamemakers overlooked the gym. Zim walked over to the rack of weaponry. Zim picked up the bow. "Invader Zim, Sector 12," the gamemakers stared at him. After Zim missed, they laughed and turned back to their conversations and their food. Zim shot again, this time dead center. No one noticed. Without thinking, he shot an arrow at the pile of snacks, pinning a bag to the wall. Zim gave a low bow and placed the bow on the rack. "Thanks for your consideration," he said, storming off.

(Day 3 Over)

That night, as he told Ere what happened, she laughed. "Genius! Absolutely genius!" Cerra came in and turned on the T.V.

"Scores are being aired. I've got the interview outfits completed," One by one, the tributes were given their scores.

"And finally, Sector 12. Ere scored an 8, and Zim scored an 11. I look forward to interviewing the tributes tonight," Kig, the interviewer finished. Cerra smiled.

"Nice job guys. Interviews are tonight, so get into the outfits in your quarters,"

On Conventia, Kig interviewed the tributes one by one. Backstage, Zim waited to go up onstage. Ere punched his shoulder. "You're on," she said. Zim swallowed hard, walking onstage. Kig sat in a chair across from an empty chair. As Zim looked at the crowd, he didn't smile. He just took his seat.

"Ah, hello Zim. You impressed the gamemakers, I'm sure you can impress tonight's crowd," Kig said. Zim just looked out toward the crowd.

"Um. Well, no promises," Zim said nervously. The audience laughed. Zim shot a nervous smile.

"Ah. Now I understand you were on your 'mission' to conquer Earth. You watched the movie and told the Tallests. Any comments or regrets?" Kig chuckled. Zim could hear Ere screaming at him, yelling at him for recommending the idea to the Tallests.

"I regret everything," Zim thought. "Uh, yes. I trained in the Irken Elite, so the Games shouldn't be a problem,"

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem at all. Ladies and GentleIrkens, Zim!" Kig announced, sending the crowd in a roar of applause. As Zim walked offstage, Ere walked up, furious.

"Here it comes," Zim thought. Ere pinned him to the wall.

"YOU told the Tallests?! Are you kidding me?!" Ere yelled. Cerra pulled Ere away.

"Save it for the arena Ere," Cerra whispered. Ere wrestled out of Cerra's grasp.

"I don't need to. The other tributes will," Ere said, marching to her quarters.

* * *

**Sorry. I've been having to re-upload chapters due to these glitches with Fanfiction. Anywho...**

**Hehe, I think this was my favorite chapter. YES I HAD TO INCLUDE THE SHOWER SCENE BECAUSE IN THE ACTUAL BOOKS KATNISS TAKES A SHOWER. Gosh, I'm sorry, sheesh. Walkor's original name was Lez, but then I read the Fire Games by Invader Tia, and so I'm all like, "OH CARP, I GOTTA CHANGE HIS NAME!" And yes, I did say Carp. Welp, hope you enjoyed, more chapters coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7, Alone

Zim laid on the couch in his quarters. For some reason, he wasn't tired. He walked out of his room and saw Ere sitting by the window. He sat down across from her. "I'm sorry. Really, I am," Zim said. She shrugged. "We can't change any of that now. We were never welcome here, at all," Ere said, not taking her gaze off the city outside. Cheers were heard from the crowds watching that day's interviews. "Listen to them. They want to die, for their entertainment. I don't want to be a piece in their stupid games if they're trying to shape me to their liking. I'm still me, it's in my PAK's Programming," Ere said. Zim nodded.

"The Games are tomorrow. What do you plan on doing?"

"Just hiding until the Games are over. But I guess I don't care if the tributes kill me," She yawned. "I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow,"

"See you," Zim said, holding his legs as Ere walked to her room.


	8. Chapter 8, Pregame Prep

Zim sat on the couch in the main room. Ere had come out and sat next to him. She was warm as she leaned on Zim's side. "Are you ready?" Zim asked her. She shrugged, closing her eyes. Cerra walked in, she had no expression on her face.

"Games. Up, let's go," she said. The tributes got up. Outside the building, a large hovercraft waited with the other tributes. Masked pilots implanted trackers in their arms. A few minutes later, they were escorted to different rooms. Cerra stood in a room with Zim. "Good luck Zim," She whispered. Zim got onto the pedestal, and he was lifted up to the arena.

"Ladies and GentleIrkens, let the first annual HunGIR Games begin!"

* * *

**OOOOOHHH CARP GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9, Let the Games Begin!

7, 6, 5, 4, Zim looked to Ere. 2,1, running. A few meters away from Zim was a bow and arrows, he snatched it and a duffel bag up just as one of the Sector 1 tributes threw a bomb toward him. He barely dodged the explosion, throwing himself toward the cover of a bush. He slammed into Tak. They stood there, waiting for the other to retreat into the forest landscape. Tak ran off, Zim going in the opposite direction. He ran a mile, before climbing in a tree. 13 cannons fired. A pack of sugar sticks and a knife were stored in the duffel bag, and he had twelve arrows. He sat in the tree, waiting for anyone to cross his path. When the sky darkened, a video of the killed tributes was shown. Sector 1, Chin. Sector 2, Gorf. Sector 4, Sloodge and Tim. Sector 5, Wallo. Sector 6, Schall. Sector 7, Kyre and Herve. Sector 8, Imk. Sector 9, Faci and Oxs. Sector 11, Rod and Utro. Thirteen dead Irkens, eleven left. He sat perfectly still, when he heard branches and leaves rustling beneath him. Fyre from Sector 6, sat under the tree. Then a group of tributes were heard laughing. Fyre screameded as he tried to fend off his attackers. A cannon fired, and the group was off. He sat in the tree until the sky turned lighter, and he jumped down. He landed next to a bush when something tripped him. "Psst! Zim! Here!" Whispered a voice. A framiliar voice. Ere's purple eyes shone through the bush when she pulled him under. "I followed you. I totally thought the Roughers would find me,"

"The Roughers?"

"Tougher-well trained tributes. They hunt in a pack, looking for lone victims. That's how they came across Fyre," Ere answered.

"Who's in the Roughers?"

"Um, Tep, Spleen, Tak and Skoodge, and, Aard," Ere said. Zim broke open his pack of sugar sticks and handed one to Ere.

"Did you grab anything at the pile?"

"Nope. I just figure I won't need anything. I think I'll stay here and hide until the end," They stayed still for a few minutes. "I think if you team up with the other loners, you might have a chance,"

"Nah. I think I'll stay solo," After a few more minutes of silence, Zim got up. "Good luck, Ere,"

"You too,"

* * *

**Roughers=Careers. Loners=Unallied or feebly allied tributes. Get it? Got it? Okay, on and forward!**


	10. Chapter 10, Discovered

Zim's grasp was inseparable from his bow as he walked through the forest. Aware of any sudden noise. Nothing much. He started to climb a tree as the sky darkened. He heard a scream. Then laughter. A cannon. Wind rustling the leaves. He climber higher, using his PAK spider legs as he climbed up. He could see all of the treetops around him. Loud talking came from below. Zim shifted his position, knocking a branch. He cringed as it hit the ground. He heard footprints coming closer. They stopped. "Hey! What was that?"

"It came from over there Tep," said some voices. Footsteps approached the tree trunk.

"Up there! It's Zim!" Yelled a rougher.

"Really? Let me get him!" Yelled Tak. She lit a latern which illuminated the faces of the Roughers. Skoodge wasn't with them as Ere had told him.

"Slaughter him Tak!" Aard said anxiously.

"Kill him like Aard killed that puny female!" Tep said. That struck one of Zim's nerves. Puny female. Ere.

"What. Did you say?" Zim yelled.

"We killed your little Sector 12 friend, Zim. She's dead. We chased her, and when she thought we were gone, Aard threw some knives and she screamed, a cannon fired, and we had another victim. Only 12 left Zim," Tak said. Zim was mad. They killed his one friend. He jumped down. He knocked aside Tep and Tak, Aard grasped a knife, but gasped.

"Spleen! Get him!" Tep shouted. Spleen lunged out of a bush in front of Zim. Zim jumped over Spleen as he sprung out of the bush. Zim fired an arrow, dislodging Spleen's PAK. Tep and Aard stomped on it as they ran after Zim. Tak. Tak was gone. As Zim continued running, Tak dropped onto him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you," she sneered. Zim wriggled in her grip as she pinned him. He kicked her over.

"Not while I have a say in it! You killed my best friend!" Zim said, readying his bow. Something bounded through the trees. Skoodge peeked out his head. Rustled a loose branch. His gesture said "shoot here, it will fall on Tak,". Zim smirked at Tak. He fired the arrow at the branch.

"Missed! No wonder! I bet you barely advanced out of the Irken Elite!" She yelled. The branch fell onto her back. Zim could hear her spine crushing. Skoodge jumped out of the tree. The cannon fired. Tak was still alive. She let her arms flop out in front of her.

"Thanks Skoodge," Zim said. He'd gained another friend.

"I'm glad to help. Besides, the Roughers dropped me out. I bet they never saw their previous member turning on them!" Skoodge said. "So, you got a bow?"

"And a knife. So, they really killed Ere?"

"From what I saw, Aard did, and she screamed deathly, when we checked, she was gone, then we left," Skoodge said, still walking on. "This way, were allies now right?" Zim nodded. Skoodge lifted up a large rock, underneath was a tunnel. "Rumor going throughout the arena, there are tunnels like these everywhere. This is my hideout, it's kinda small,"

"It'll work. You have any plans in mind? Tak is 'dead' and Spleen might be dead,"

"We heard two cannons Zim," Skoodge countered. Zim paused.

"Oh. Well there is only Tep and Aard,"


	11. For your concern-- to reader

**hello reader, if you are currently reading this, then I haven't posted my next few chapters, please be patient. Sorry for the wait!**

**-Artistical Author**


End file.
